Tigressi
About her A 20 year old woman with a dark personality and deep voice just like her father, Furio Tigre, who she refers to as "Papa" She's stronger, and smarter than her father. While Furio's in for the murder, Tigressi's in for the money. Personality She is a very intimidating woman, who acts like her opposite gender and is very mature, unlike Ini, even if she loves to call Furio "Papa" Despite growing up in a lovely life, she acts very hateful toward people, like IniIni, Candy, and Corn. Songs that describe her Cut You Up with a Linoleum Knife Family Father/Papa (Was thought deceased): Furio Tigre Mother (Deceased): Regent Tigre Pet Tiger: Regent (Named after mother) Trivia *The early stages of Tigressi made her a mythical creature that Ini could summon. *The first version of her made her a boy. In the end, the idea was scrapped, but she was made very much like a boy. *Unlike her father, who has a heavy Brooklyn accent, Tigressi has a faint Japanese accent. Why she does is unknown yet. *The song that describes her actually halfway describes her and halfway describes Furio. She is currently the only character to share a song that describes her with a family member. *She can roar louder than Furio and Regent (Her tiger) combined. Backstory For the first ten years, Tigressi had lived with her mother and father, not knowing the murders that Furio had done. She was extremely loved by both her parents. When she turned 11, however, her mother came down with a terrible disease, which took her life two months later. She roared in agony so loud when she saw her mother die that the hospital had a blackout, which lasted for five days. This is when she slowly started to turn evil. Something about her mother dying caused her to become the Tigressi Tigre she is now. She then grew the need to steal money so that she could buy things that Furio wanted so that he wouldn't die on her like her mother did. She was still naive as she did this. As she did this, she learned about the crimes that her father had did. A little disappointed in him, but glad that he was evil too so that he wouldn't be disappointed in her, she created a super virus using the knowledge she had gotten from her mother. She used this virus to rob a bank of 10 million dollars. It was the perfect crime, her first and biggest crime ever. Only Furio knew about the crime she did, and even then, she had to confess and tell her "Papa" about it. Not surprisingly, Furio was extremely proud of her and let her keep two million of the 10 million dollars. She then became Furio's partner-in-crime, the two never abandoning each other. Once Tigressi hit 20, Ini told Tigressi about Corn, and how she had murdered her sister. Tigressi immediately agreed to hire her, since both of them will be rewarded, Ini will give Tigressi 1 million dollars, and Ini herself will finally be rid of her sister's murderer. However, despite Ini's many attempts, she could not manage to get Corn. She thought about reforming, Tigressi showed her why she shouldn't. When she came back to try one last time, Corn managed to get her to confess about Tigressi and how she really is working for someone. This lead to Tigressi's first attack on the people of the Evac, and has led to many more since.